User talk:Aniforce
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 終わらない空 (Owaranai Sora)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 12:35, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: 夕日の光 Hello, The page looks really good! The only thing I've added was the viewcount. Next time it might be easier to copy-paste the lyrics here (Japanese in the left column, romaji in the middle one, English translation in the right one). Then you can copy-paste the outcome into the source code, which saves a lot of time. I hope this helps. If you have any other questions, feel free to approach me again. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:44, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Viewcount Hi, changed the viewcount for your song back to 10, it goes like "1+, 10+, 100+, 1,000+, 1,100+) so it doesn't need to be updated again until it gets to 20)~Raine 最後の唄 I made a few tweaks, see what you think. It was pretty good anyway. There were only some minor grammatical corrections, e.g., "stars" is plural so we say "there are no stars", and a few idiomatic amendments, e.g., it's more common to hear "the end of the world" rather than "the world's end" (although it would be understandable). By the way, when you leave a message, it's helpful to finish with a signature stamp (four ~ or just click the signature button). It says who left the message and when. It also leaves a link back to make it easier to reply. Hope I was some help! ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:53, October 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm not a native speaker, we usually have damesukekun look over the translations. That said, considering you made those songs yourself, it counts as the 'official english' lyrics-- I assume you made the Japanese based on the english translation rather than having a Japanese lyricist make lyrics for you right? Maybe there are some translators in the fandom you could work with in the future for more Japanese focused songs :'D I'm (non Japanese) Asian, but I grew up in America, so I'm more fluent in English. That said other than spelling/grammar mistakes, it'd also be good to ask someone who's also Japanese and English speaking to look over translations so the full/intended meaning of the translation stays intact but I can take a quick look over your songs in a bit. :'D~Raine LOL i'm not a composer, just an editor. That said i'm sure if you post on like the subreddit or tumblr there's prolly a small handful of pl who'd probably be willing to collab on songs/lyrics in the future and such.~Raine 朝が来る前に I've checked one of the songs you mentioned and I only found a couple of minor issues. You can amend or ignore, whatever you prefer. #verse 3 踊れている is potential and the -te iru form sounds a bit strange to me, but maybe it would mean "we get to dance" or something like that. #verse 4 starting a line with が is irregular. Usually in lyrics particles are kept with what they apply to, even if the phrases of the melody suggest otherwise, but it's still understandable so it's up to you. I'll try and check the others soon. If I forget or get sidetracked with something else, please feel free to remind me. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:10, January 10, 2019 (UTC) I had a look at 譫妄 and it's pretty good too. The line "Am I alive or not? I don't understand" is a bit unclear so I changed it to "I can't tell if I'm alive or not". ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:40, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Looking at 深淵の端に. Overall I would rate the English of good quality. A few points: #...が見えない "... is no more visible ..." The Japanese just says "... is not visible". I'm not sure why you're adding "more". #毎秒は名残なく空に消えてる I don't think "just" captures 名残なく all that well. What do you think about "And every second vanishes into a void without a trace"? A matter of personal preference but I think "vanish" sounds better, plus since you've used "disappear" for なくなる later on, I think it's better to distinguish the two Japanese words in the translation also. #"overfull of lies" sounds odd to me. Other options I can think of are: "too full of lies", "overfilled with lies", "flooded with lies". #"edge of the abyss" I would say "an abyss" because it's the only time you mentioned it and I can't think of how anyone would know which abyss you're talking about. I didn't edit it because I feel uncertain about point 1 and there is some flexibility with the other points. I hope this helps. Let me know if I can be of any further assistance. Hey, who plays the elec. guitar in the song? ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) 永眠の世界へ I made some small amendments but mostly it's pretty good. There is a mistake in the Japanese, though. It should be 帰還不能限界点. Also, 最後 when referring to one's final moment can be written 最期. I would have used that in the last verse. ElectricRaichu (talk) 20:15, January 21, 2019 (UTC)